


4:03 AM

by contentisvfunny (Katieandthethreecats)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, SUPER DUPER SHORT, but very cute, could be used as long prompts, like less than 200 words, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieandthethreecats/pseuds/contentisvfunny
Summary: It's 4:03 AM when Amy gets the call-Just a bunch of really really short stories. Adorable fluff <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was 4:03 am when Amy got the call.

"Ms Santiago?" Amy blinked, hazily rolling onto her back"Yes?" she croaked, trying to hide the fact that this was the first night's sleep she'd been getting since the Jenkins case. What the nurse had to say, however, had her on her feet and madly fumbling around for clothes within seconds.

Amy burst into Rosa's room at 5:08 am. Stupid hospital signage.

Amy kissed Rosa's forehead and watched as her girlfriend was wheeled away at 6:43 am.

She found out the surgery had gone wrong at 8:59 am. Jake held her hair back as she threw up into a wastepaper bin.'

At 11:32 am, Amy sobbed by Rosa's bedside, tracing patterns on her girlfriend's hand as she begged a God neither of them believed in to let her wake up.

She cried even harder when, two weeks later, Rosa opened her eyes.

"Stop crying dummy, I'm fine."


	2. The flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy hates taking vacations

"Come on, out you get."

Amy locked the inside of the passenger car door and folded her arms, deliberately ignoring Rosa. "Santiago, don't make this difficult." Amy continued to ignore her girlfriend, reaching across the centre console so she could lock the drivers' door as well. "I'm not spending my vacation standing in an airport parking lot trying to convince you to get out of the fucking car. Now unlock this door, and let's go or we'll miss our flight." Amy said something then, but it was muffled. Realising her mistake, she pulled out her phone and instead texted Rosa. 'Good.' Rosa sighed, trying the door again "Open the door!" Amy shook her head, smugly folding her arms and curling her long legs underneath her. "That's it; you had your chance."

It takes all of thirty seconds for Rosa to break into the car and haul Amy out, much to Amy's annoyance. "The nine-nine needs me!" Rosa rolled her eyes as she flipped Amy over her shoulder firefighter style and began walking towards the entrance to the airport, small suitcase in tow.

"I need you more. Now shut up."


	3. Privacy

"You have a crush on Rosa don't you?"

Amy's gaze sharply broke away from Rosa as she yelped out a "No!" in her defence.

"So you weren't just checking out her ass?" Amy flushed a deep shade of red, her mouth working for a few seconds before finally blurting out "No! I'm not gay!" Gina raises an eyebrow "N- Not that I have a problem with them, I don't, I mean I-" She cuts herself off to close the door so nobody will overhear her.

"I'm not homophobic. But I'm not gay. If I was, I wouldn't be staring at Rosas' ass because that's inappropriate behaviour in the workplace." Gina nods, smirking in such a way it makes Amy feel like Ginas' pray "Oh honey... you've been giving off gay vibes ever since I met you."

Amy sighs, knowing deep down there was no getting away from Gina, nor this room until she admitted it. "Fine! I like Rosa, okay? But we're colleges, and nothing is going to happen." With that, she storms out of the break room and heads back to her desk.

Gina follows her, only instead of chasing her all the way to her desk, she grabs a chair and drags it into the middle of the bullpen, leaping onto it in a single graceful bounce "Attention everyone! I have an announcement" A few people glance up but then turn back.

Irritated, Gina claps her hands "Hey! Pay attention!" Begrudgingly, the squad look up from their work "Amy Santiago has a crush on Rosa Diaz!"

Amy's head shot up from her monitor, glaring at Gina before spinning around to Rosa, who's got an unreadable expression plastered across her face. "I don't." Gina chuckles, delighting in Amys' embarrassment "She does. I will be taking bets on when they get together in the break room at lunch. That will be all."

Just as Gina steps down, Rosa stands up "No need. Amy and I are already together."


End file.
